121345-filthy-casual-i-think-not
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah the OPs suggestions would completely ruin this games core vision. | |} ---- ---- That could be true but this games core vision already ruined it. We have seen 40 mans turned into 20, and the attunement process change, as well as the group finder not having to be unlocked. The original version of this game failed, and sad to say it's still in a rocky place, but it can be great. I don't want the hardest content in the game changed at all. I'm playing it right now and it's awesome. The problem is it's not enough to keep people coming back, we need casual players, we need people that don't raid 5 nights a week, we need people to be able to access content and have fun. Do you remember when this game came out and everyone was super excited about it. I remember that and I think Wildstar could bring a ton of people back with a few changes. If you are working on the hardest content in the game nothing would change for you accept maybe you find a nice way to get people into raiding a story version and you can see how they handle it and bring them into your main group. This I agree with! Being carried through attunement isn't good for anyone not to mention it's boring for the people to keep doing it. I also agree everyone knows the people that die right away, raid groups are normally keeping their eyes out for replacement so of those players. If you can't handle it then you should get replaced. What if you had content that was a little easier that person could be a part of, and maybe after doing that for awhile could jump in and help in a top tier raid having learned the mechanics in a slightly easier version while earning Dungeon or slightly above dungeon level gear. Wouldn't that be nice :-) | |} ---- Normal Adventures---> Vet adventures---->Soon to come "intro to dungeons"------>Normal Dungeons---->Vet dungeons---> Raid The easier content needed to move on to harder content is already in place. I guess what you really want is to go straight to a diluted raid, a "normal raid." Similar to what WoW has. Who knows maybe in the future Wildstar will have this but I really think this would require a lot of work on their part. Just Converting DataScape from 40 man to 20 man is a lot of work and even once it comes out I'm sure the bug reports are gonna be all over the place. So diluting current raids to a "normal" difficulty is something I feel we won't see for a while, if at all. | |} ---- ---- Who kills trash? Stalker/Slinger Scientists are what you're looking for. I think the best we've done is getting to the second floor of GA in ~30 minutes? Granted part of that is over gearing. Dat sneak and summon doh... gotta have it. ;) That being said I feel like trash is part of the experience. Not lots of trash but some trash. If nothing else its a really good time for the raid to relax a little and open up coms for chat and silliness. As a raid leader who prioritized community and group synergy over just about everything the right amount of trash is actually really nice. | |} ---- ---- Dedicate your life...give me a break, I have school, a job, keep the house up for the most part, and I can still raid 9 hours a week | |} ---- I'm looking to get more players back into this game any way I can. I'm playing the raid content the way it is now and it's fun but it's not for everyone. I think just adding 5 man content for people isn't going to keep to many people in the game for long. When you look at the long term health of a game you have to think about dollars coming in (subs) and dollars going out (dev team). More dollars in should lead to more team members and newer and more diverse content faster. WOW a game I haven't played before seems to understand that catering to multiple play styles has kept them making money for 10 years, Wildstar isn't going to have that chance if we can't change a few things to get more players in. If it isn't profitable enough it will be gone and I don't think any of us want that. | |} ---- ---- I agree with you I'm not asking for them to change the core end game raids now. Keep the raids the way they are and add new version. Tell me how does that affect your raid group? It won't you are going to keep doing the best and hardest content out there and you are going to have shiny orange weapons and you are going to earn them. It's going to be fun I'm going to be right there with you doing the same stuff with my guild. I would also like to get new people into this game, paying subscribers that love raiding but really don't want to spend the time or knock out the content. How does that hurt me it doesn't. It will only help the long term health of the game and it wont effect anything you are doing now. It does not always have to be the sky is falling, there is plenty this game can do to breath new life into that isn't going to nerf the raids that are out there now. In SWTOR you had options some people could only handle one level of content some could do all three, but you got people paying to play the game at all different levels and that has kept it chugging right along. I don't see why people are so against this idea, but in every forum in every game it seems to be the case, and yet all of the most successful games have a version of this. It seems to me more people are afraid to post about something like this because you get flamed right away. Oh welfare epics, of it's to easy, oh you should learn how to play, oh you will destroy the game for the rest of us. None of us want that we just want more options for more players. Who cares if 20 people in another guild are getting dungeon like items for a toned down 20 man raid when you are getting shiney orange weapons from the real thing. I know I won't but weeks were I don't have the time I'd totally jump in an faster and more easily accessible raid with a main or an alt so I could the following week rejoin my guild for the real thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The changes your asking for is simplify the game to where it is almost WoW easy. Make LFR (which is a joke) and split the player base even more by adding 10 mans. You don't need training raids. That's what veterans are for, you don't need LFR or Story Mode raids. Get in a guild and put the time in to succeed at a games challenging content. Wildstar core vision is make a challenging game that doesn't hand out everything to you with minimal effort. But this vision was clouded with the "HARDCORE" obsession from Frost and the earlier devs. There is a difference between fair and fun challenge and over attuned artifal diffuclty and time gating we had a launch. Drop 4 is a perfect state of game for casual players but still keeps Wldstar's CORE which is challenging PvE content and not handing out everything to people through minimal effort. You want a easy MMO you can play Guild Wars 2 (New Expac) or WoW. | |} ---- Not to be confused with making all content easy enough for everyone. There is content for everyone, but you want yours and everyone else's, too. Housing, for example, is something I adore in this game. It's also something I loathe spending my time on. Am I asking for the option to have a pre-decorated plot? Nope. If I want a nice house, I have to make a nice house. I like that it's this way because, when my plot finally came to fruition, it was so much more rewarding to look around and say, "I did this." To those of you who feel the game is too taxing because you just want to relax when you play a game: I think games, in general, are not for you. I can't think of a single game where the base purpose isn't to put you in a stressful situation, in one form or another, and make you work your way out of that situation using the given set of tools. This applies to video games, card games, board games... you name it. So, if you're playing to relax; you're doing it wrong. | |} ---- there's my problem, the idea that you can't even get 3 hours every couple days to play (you don't even have to show up every day). How is this a huge chunk of your life, why even play games if you can't play for a few hours every few days? Hell, a lot of GA raiders only spend 4 hours raiding a week inside GA. So no I don't think the game is something that requires you dedicate your life to it and attunement itself basically has one nuisance that needs removed or halved and that's WBs. The rest can be done with leisure in under 2 hours mostly. | |} ---- This is the point everyone here is trying to make. In short this person is asking for easier raids. Without attunement. Kinda like a story mode raid. I don't know how I feel about this. One side of me kinda doesn't care but the other side feels like it splits the playerbase. | |} ---- You could not be more wrong :) Been playing for 30+ years now, from boardgames to roleplaying games, from Games Workshop wargames to video games as early as 82. Always played, always will, born gamer! I enjoy playing games because they are relaxing after work as they take my mind off the day, especially if they are challenging as they require to focus on something different and fun. So I do play games to relax and for the entertainment, and I don't find them taxing because they offer a challenge, nowadays I find them taxing when they are too time-consuming and feel like a second job. Not everyone can raid several nights a week for hours in a row you know. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a certainly not saying because I can't raid like that any more other people can't either, that would be f* absurd to say. All I'm saying is modern MMOS should find some room to accomodate with players like me who do not have as much time as before but who would still love to take part in some raids from time to time in the memory of the good days of yore. Pretty sure there are tons of players around my age who feel the same. There should be something for everyone, but it is too much to ask I guess. Good thing the devs are listening though, because they have ackowledged the problem are now moving the game in the right direction, embracing and catering for all playstyles and making their game less grindy and more rewarding. "We will encourage and listen carefully to your – the player’s – feedback and focus development on making WildStar a more fun, less grindy, game." "We will make these updates with both present and future players in mind, to support a multitude of play styles, durations, group sizes and levels." "We will invest in, enhance, and grow this game." Source: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-01-15-wildstars-big-plans-for-2015/ I'm really glad NCSoft is not shutting this game down, it would such a waste and a shame! Wildstar has such a great potential and the combat mechanics are beyond fun. I really hope it will continue to grow and attract some old and new players alike. But that can't be done without some real changes. It's a theme park, and as such it must have something for everyone. | |} ---- Edited for double post, sorry :/ Edited January 25, 2015 by Dixan | |} ---- ---- Responses in bold. I edited this post a lot, sorry if it changed in the middle of your response. | |} ---- ---- You might be right, maybe I shouldn't have high hopes, I don't know, only time will tell what direction they will truly take. What we know for sure is that getting more players in wouldn't hurt them and that PvP is in a real sad state (and dammit I love Wildstar's PvP, I want it baaaaaaaaack!!). As for PvE they seem to have a lot in store, even though I think more changes are necessary, I won't complain too much, they 're working on it and the release is around the corner. As for age, it does absolutely not bring any credibility to this argument, couldn't agree more with you. But that was not my point, I was explaining why I loved games and why I've been enjoying them for so long. I have always played and it has always been relaxing for me :) It is indeed relaxing, because after a good game session, I do feel relaxed and appeased, it does help shift my focus from work to something else, just like going out for a run or riding my all moutain bike does :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While I agree with you it's not what MMOs do most of the time. As far as PvE is concerned, MMOs usually reserve the hardest challenges to the bigger groups, and Wildstar is no exception, with its 40 man raids and 40 man warplots. Now Carbine has decided to address this, and I think it's an important and much needed move. EDIT: This was MUCH debated on reddit during the beta btw, people had strong opinions about it and about 40 mans for example. But you'd get downvoted to Mars whenever you brought up the topic, the mentality at the time was "hardcooooore" and nothing else. And now the game has a handful of players left whereas it has in my mind the best potential of all the MMOS released these past two years :( Edited January 25, 2015 by Dixan | |} ---- You can work with a group to accomplish a goal on the nights you aren't raiding/don't want to raid. Help people with the group content of their attuning. Yes, I know you see attunement as useless, but as it stands right now it is in the game and has to be done before people can raid. So while the game still has it in, instead of looking at it like it's a pile of steaming horse apples, try to be more positive about it. You want to do group content and feel accomplished? Help people with those parts of their attunement. So what if they may quit within a couple of weeks of getting it done? That's a fact of life, there will be people that will quit, but then there will be people that don't. Stop focusing on the negative aspects of something and find the positives of it. You want to do group content to feel accomplished, people doing attunement have group content that needs to be done. Don't think of it as "bleh, gotta do attunement XP" and think "This is something we can feel we did". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I do feel bad for people who are "casual" because everyone just assumes that you can't learn to dungeon effectively on 2-3 days a week for a few hours. Raiding is hardcore because you have to be on at set times during the day, and that's mostly because you're locked out of running with another raid. Venus Rising is one of the most casual guilds I know on EU, and they just downed Ohmna not too long ago. Sometimes, I think people aren't as casual as they think they are. I mean, I still don't know what to call myself. I'm on every single day for hours every day spending my time not being hardcore. So am I hardcore because of how much time I spend in the game, casual because I don't even run vets that often, or hardcore because I can actually complete a vet? I still don't know. | |} ---- Cascore? Hardual? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? (and I'm not too proud to admit I Googled that :D ) | |} ---- ---- Dude you have like, a schedule, that's like you know, commitment and stuff, so like totally hardcore! :P | |} ---- That is simply atrocious | |} ---- I like hardual. :D | |} ---- Cascore has a better ring to it :p | |} ---- ---- It's the pictures of my dinner, huh? | |} ---- ---- Where do you think the flavor is? | |} ----